Scoop (Earth-7045)
If you're out of ammo and pinned by heavy enemy fire deep in the bowels of a slag swamp, Scoop is the robot you want on your side. He's possibly the best field infantry robot there is. A gung-ho fighter who uses cool-headed logic and battle-hardened tactics, he can outwit the enemy at every turn. Relentless in his resolve, he's always willing to help others out, no matter how dangerous the situation. Scoop is also strongly religious, and he believes in the buried legends regarding Primus written about him in his Covenant. Scoop's greatest asset, his dedication — both religious and job-related — is also his greatest weakness. Since he pushes so hard and for so long, he's prone to overheating, especially if pushing his shovel past its limit. He's also often so engrossed in his spiritual literature that he likely won't see hints of betrayal around him unless his texts explicitly spell it out. His Targetmaster partners are Holepunch and Tracer. History to be added Powers & Abilities Scoop= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Front-end loader alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Construction' *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Expert Sharpshooter' *'Skilled Tactician' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *His naivety without context from religious texts. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Front-end loader mode scoop' *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Front-end loader alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Twin-barreled compression cannon': has become Holepunch's alt. mode. *'Twin-barreled ion blaster': has become Tracer's alt. mode. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Polyhex (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Orange Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Blue Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Green Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Wreckers members (Earth-7045) Category:Targetmasters (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Engineers Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Manual class (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters